The State of Things
by EliteKessu
Summary: What happens when you mix yelling with two of America's states? Confusion that's what. Xakia's request for being my 69th reviewer for Why Me?


**FOR XAKIA FOR BEING MY 69TH REVIEWER!**

**It's not exactly my best but I think you guys can figure what's going on here. And I am not good with SD's history so this may be inaccurate. I'm sorry if it is but please enjoy.**

**And thank you again, Xakia, for reviewing. **

* * *

><p><strong>THE STATE OF THINGS<strong>

* * *

><p>"HEY DAD, MADDIE STOLE MY BRACELETS AGAIN!"<p>

"WHAT WOULD I WANT WITH YOUR BRACELETS MRS. GOLD-RUSH?"

"YOU'VE BEEN EYING ON THEM EVER SINCE I GOT THEM YOU FLAT CHESTED BITCH!"

"OH LIKE YOURS ARE ANY BETTER?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"YOU'VE HEARD ME!"

All of the nations were looking at each other for answers. None of them had any. Well maybe Spain but he was just as confused as anybody else was. And possibly France but again, their expressions are blank. Finally, having limited patience, Switzerland opened the doors.

All of the sudden a girl was pushed into Switzerland making him stumble back. The girl stood up and marched back into the meeting room. As the nations look back they make note of her appearances.

She had long dirty blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and fair skin. When she crashed, the nations noted her green eyes. She was wearing a light black jacket with rolled up jeans and black and red shoes. She has a feather in her hair although many want to ask her why.

The girl who was leaning against the table also had long hair but her hair had more yellow tones and her eyes were blue. She was wearing a tight shirt that had Hollywood written on the front. She was wearing denim shorts that stop at mid thigh. She was also wearing slip ons. She was also wearing gold accessories such as a necklace, earrings, and even anklets.

But what surprised the nations most was not the new faces who are now yelling at each other but it was the normally loud American is working on some paperwork. England was most shocked.

"WHY WOULD I WANT YOUR FREAKING BRACELETS?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAD MORE GOLD THEN YOU EVER SINCE THE GOLD RUSH!"

"AT LEAST I WASN'T THE ONE WHO CONDEMNED HER OWN CITIZENS BECAUSE THEY WOULDN'T ADMIT OF BEING COMMUNIST WHEN THEY WEREN'T!"

"HOW CAN YOU TALK TO ME AFTER I TRIED TO HELP YOU WHEN THE DUST BOWL HIT?"

America shuttered at those words but continue working on whatever he was working on. Then the girls started to shout so fast that none of the nations was able to understand a thing they were saying.

Until . . .

"DAD~!" The two girls said at the same time. America looked up from his papers. "TELL HER THAT (I) SHE (DID NOT) STOLE (HER) MY BRACELETS!"

"Maddie." America raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah dad?" 'Maddie' calmed down.

America held up the piece of paper he has been working on. "Give me a heroic name for the guy who's going to have the world from global warming!"

OF course. The nations groaned in unison.

"But Dad~!" The girl in the Hollywood shirt whined.

"Sara, did you check your pockets?" America asked.

"Of course I did!" 'Sara' reaches into her pockets. "They're not in he-." She pulled out two gold bracelets from her pockets. "Oh. I guess they were in my pocket. Whoops."

"You owe me a damn apology!" Maddie shouted.

"Sorry."

"Accepted." Maddie nodded her head. But then she turned to America. "Oh by the way, Dad."

"What's up?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Those guys have been staring at us for a while." Both Maddie and Sara said at the same time. They were both pointing to the nations who look completely dumbfounded. America looked at the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" America then went to the two girls. "Hey do me a favor and get some McDonalds for me."

"Why~?" They both whined.

"Get whatever you want." America handed them a card.

"SEE YA!" The two girls rushed past the nations who only looked at the trail of dust they left behind.

"Who were those girls?" England asked in a nervous tone.

"Oh they're California and South Dakota." America smiled. "They decided to come with me today! Nasty little buggers aren't they?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

Wait a minute. . . .

. . .

Since when were America's states personified?

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. ^^<strong>


End file.
